


The White Rabbit

by Antigone2



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Pirate AU, rips off a lot of fairy tales and Disney movies, totally NOT historically accurate, totally just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take shipwrecked royalty, a cursed pirate, sword fighting, true love, hat-stealing and general hijinks shake it all up and you have something that might look like this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Silver Millennium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrops/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Midnightdrops, who requested a Pirate AU. I hope you like my take on this super fun trope!

The storm was tearing the sky open, unleashing hell on the small wooden ship tossed helplessly in the unrelenting waves. As water sloshed over the deck, the crew scrambled to lower a lifeboat, calling over the howling wind: "Your Majesty! Get in!"

Prince Endymion of Elysian nodded, pushing water-logged hair from his eyes. "In a minute!" he called back, turning toward the now flooded captain's quarters.

"Get in the lifeboat," Kunzite - the head of his personal guard - practically growled, pulling the prince by the arm to the lifeboat, even as the other man struggled against him.

"The treaty, Kunzite!" Endymion shouted. "I have to get the treaty!" It'd taken months to get the proper wording and signatures from his heads of state - months he didn't have to spare as his kingdom teetered on the edge of war.

"It's gone," the captain said, helping the two young men into the lifeboat. "That whole cabin is flooded." He sobered, looked at Endymion with an apologetic sigh. "It's gone, Highness." He turned to the sailors, "Lower her! We'll row for shore! Gaia save our souls."

Endymion looked back at the ship, shook his head. "The hell it is," he muttered and leapt for the railing.

He heard his name and few choice curse words flung at his back from Kunzite, and the splash of the lifeboat hitting the water, as he dangled by his arms twenty feet above them. Pulling himself up and over the side of the tumbling vessel, he stumbled through knee-deep water to the stern - a flash of lightning illuminated the cabin with the captain's desk - various paperwork and maps floating in the dark brine. He rescued the precious document - sealed with his kingdom's crest - from the waves. The paper was coated in wax, a small protection against the damp smudging the ink. Tucking it into the inside of his coat, he turned and ran toward the lifeboat. With a deafening clap of thunder, the ship shook beneath his feet, finally cracking under the pressure of the sea, and he was tossed into the ocean as carelessly as a rag.

The water was pitch black and everywhere, cold and unforgiving. Although he was a strong swimmer, he knew he would never make it to the lifeboat - if he could even find where it was. Instead he grabbed onto a large piece of the deck of the ship, floating in the water. The storm rumbled into the distance, although the driving rain remained. Endymion shut his eyes burning with the salt of the sea.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was jolted from semi-consciousness by being hauled up by his arms and dropped unceremoniously on a another wooden deck. Coughing, he rolled on to his back, opening his eyes and seeing nothing but the grey sheets of rain, and the billowed sails of a much larger ship. His heart sank as he caught a glimpse of the flag unfurling in the storm winds: a pirate's flag - black and threatening. Below it, a second black flag, this one adorned with the symbol of a white rabbit. He knew what that meant, dread running cold in his veins.

_The Silver Millennium._

"Captain," a woman's voice above him spoke, "should we take him to the brig?"

"He's half-drowned," came the answer, "he...," She may have continued talking, but the words blurred together as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Endymion awoke to the soft light streaming through the glass prisms in the beams over his head. It was day, and the sea felt calm. He must have been out for a while.

In a panic, he grabbed at his chest - but his outer jacket and the treaty within it were both gone. Filled with disappointment and grief, he fell back on the bed with a grimace. Looking at his hand, he noticed his signet ring was also missing.

Well, pirates are pirates after all, he thought, heart sinking.

Dizzily he sat up, looking around the small room. There were two other empty beds, and a table filled with various vials and fabrics.

"This is a strange looking brig," he said, or rather, tried to say. His throat felt like sandpaper and he started coughing uncontrollably. A woman he hadn't noticed earlier rushed toward him, pushing him gently back on the bed.

"You are in the sickbay," she said. "Don't try to talk just yet." She spoke with surprising gentleness.

Endymion took her in with a shrewd eye. She didn't seem a pirate - with her warm smile and kind eyes - although her outfit certainly fit the bill - warn knee-high boots and a white shirt with various holes and rips covered with colorful bandanas tied over them. Her hair was short and dark, curled around her eyes from underneath a white sash.

"You swallowed a lot of seawater. I think some may have gotten in your lungs," she spoke with measured intelligence. "There is a theory I'm working on, about secondary drowning. The sailors call it Davy Jones' revenge, but-," she seemed to notice she was rambling and broke off with a curt, somewhat sheepish, nod.

"You are to stay here until you are recovered," she said. "Captain's orders."

Shaking his head, Endymion sat up again, stubbornly fighting against the pain in his throat to speak. "Can't stay here." His eyes cast around the room for a weapon he could use in his escape. "I have-" he broke down in another coughing fit, mentally cursing his inability to say more than five words in a row. "A war... we could..."

"That is something you'll have to take up with the Captain," the woman said, more firmly this time. "She makes the decisions on his boat."

That much Endymion knew, of course. The stories of Captain Serenity - as ruthless as she was beautiful - had certainly reached his ears in the capital. Merchant ships knew their cargo was as good as lost when they saw the white rabbit flag of the Silver Millennium in their sights. Captain Serenity and her all-women crew ran black market goods to seedy docks along both coastal kingdoms. But most notorious was their kidnapping of young girls to enslave on their ship. Daughters and lovers gone missing in the night - a scourge on the seaside towns of Endymion's kingdom.

The ship and its crew captured the imagination of the people, and far-fetched legends and fantastic stories arose of the cursed pirates of the Silver Millennium. That it was a ghost ship, that it was cursed, that the captain had no heart - and was doomed to sail the seas for all eternity until she found it.

He was loathe to be at the mercy of someone so cruel. And he didn't have time to be loafing around in a pirate's sickbay. Not when there was a war to stop.

"Mercury?" A young woman entered the room - she was dressed plainer than Mercury, her short red hair pulled back and tied with a string. Her face was ruddy from the wind and her eyes sparkled green. She carried and mop and bucket in her hands. "Captain Serenity wants to see you."

"Thanks, Naru," she said. She turned and handed Endymion a small metal cup with some warm liquid inside. "This may help with your throat," she said. Then his de facto doctor left up the stairs through the small door. Naru turned her gaze to Endymion for a moment, thoughtfully. Then she turned and started mopping the floor in silence.

He eyed the concoction given to him by Mercury suspiciously.

"You can go ahead and drink it," Naru said, "Merc'd never hurt ya. She takes care a' all a us when we get sick or hurt."

"Are you one of the girls Serenity has captured?" Endymion asked, venom in his voice despite it's hoarseness. Naru started and gave him a strange look.

"Captured? Ain't one of us on board here captured. Rescued more like." She went back to work with a stronger focus now, brows knit.

"Rescued to swab the deck?" Endymion said, after testing a sip of the drink Mercury had left him. It burned a bit but it did help the pain.

"I work to earn my keep," she said. " _Captain_ Serenity pays us our cut. Anyone who wants to can stay on board and work, anyone who doesn't is taken to safety. Somewhere far away from where they were."

"And where were you?"

Her face darkened slightly, and she didn't look up from her work. "Engaged. To pay off my father's depts. My future husband was much older, a lech, and... cruel. Besides which," her voice took on a softer quality, "I was already in love with my childhood friend." There was a pause. "A woman came to me in my distress - she seemed unworldly," Naru's eyes took on a distant look. "Beautiful, tall, with hair the color of the sea at night and eyes like a blood moon. She called herself Pluto."

Endymion scoffed silently, but let the girl continue.

"She told me to put something silver beneath my pillow that night, and the Silver Millennium would come take me away. And sure enough, that night it came, sailing beneath the white rabbit flag."

She met Endymion's eyes with a fierce gaze. "It's sure known they take girls, but did ya know all the girls want to be taken?"

"And what about your childhood love?" he challenged. "Run through with a pirate's sword?"

She glowered. "Taken to foreign shores and given work. I will join him once I earn enough here. Believe what you want about this ship and this crew but I would die for the Captain - any of us would!" She threw her mop on the floor, eyes wet and face flushed and Endymion felt sorry for having goaded her. But how could she not see how dangerous Serenity and her pirate crew were?

The creak of footsteps made them both look toward the doorway, where a lanky figure with curls of dark brown hair tied behind her maneuvered her way down the stairs with unexpected grace. "Naru, I need your help in the kitchens," she said.

"Aye aye, Jupiter," the girl said, with a quick nod of her head. Taking her mob and bucket, she turned to leave, without giving Endymion a backwards glance.

The girl called Jupiter set down a bowl at a nearby table, "Warm broth," she said, "it's all you should have for a while."

"Listen to me," he insisted. "I have to get the Crescent Realm."

Jupiter shook her head, "I'm just the ship's cook, you'll have to-"

"Take it up with the Captain, I know, I know," he muttered, putting a hand to his head. Maybe he could convince Jupiter or Mercury to somehow to let him out of the sickbay, perhaps he could somehow get a message to Kunzite - the storm hit close enough to Elysian shores, he knew they'd have to have made it home. At least, he hoped so.

"Rest now," she said brusquely, brushing her hands together and turning to leave.

Captured by pirates and miles from home. How could he be expected to 'rest'?

As soon as she was gone, Endymion rushed off his bed and pulled at the door above the staircase. It stuck firm, locked from the outside - he might have guessed. A quick and thorough look throughout the room reveled no alternate escape. The room was beneath main deck, he surmised, the prisms allowing sunlight through the beams to illuminate the room below.

He was the best in his kingdom with a sword, but even if he could find one, the odds of him against a ship full of pirates did not run in his favor. Sighing, he fell back on the bed, running escape scenarios in his head until he finally managed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mercury was there to check on him, and Jupiter to bring him some hot gruel and milk.

"Don't look like much, but it's tasty," she promised.

"How did you come aboard the Silver Millennium?" he asked her, wondering if she had a similar story to Naru's. His voice had completely recovered, maybe thanks to Mercury's elixir. Although, he'd always healed very quickly.

For a long time Jupiter didn't answer his question, her moss-green eyes clouded and sad. Then she shrugged and looked at him.

"I've been on this ship as long as I can remember." From behind her Mercury nodded.

Confused, Endymion opened his mouth to clarify, when the door opened to a third person. She was stunningly beautiful, with sharp features and long raven-black hair that hung without any adornment - strange for someone working in the ocean winds all day. She turned a cool glance to Endymion, and he met her gaze with equal steel.

"The captain will see you now," was all she said, turning and disappearing through the doorway. Jupiter and Mercury followed her, the latter waving her hand to Endymion in a 'come on' motion.

Swallowing hard, Endymion took a breath, steeled himself, and walked through the doorway onto the main deck of the ship.

* * *

The captain's quarters were opulent of course, in a messy sort of way. The light filtering through dirty windows landed softly on papers and maps and glinted off jeweled hilts of various weaponry. Endymion glimpsed piles of silver in a shadow corner - some coins, some necklaces, rings, various shapes and sizes, in different stages of tarnish - spilling from red velvet bags.

She sat in a worn-looking velvet back chair, booted feet resting on the dark wood of the desk. For a moment she looked at him, narrowed blue eyes thoughtfully. Her blonde hair was pulled up behind her head, tied with a red piece of ribbon. A few rings sparkled on her fingers, and she pet the head of a snow white cat while she pondered Endymion for a few moments.

Knowing he must be in the presence of the infamous pirate captain, Endymion remained silent with a million diplomatic phrases rising at the ready. He wasn't a prince for nothing - if he couldn't fight his way out of this, he could most certainly talk his way of it. He hoped.

Jupiter, Mercury and the raven haired woman (Endymion had heard them call her 'Mars') stood to the side, at attention. A black cat sat at their feet and watched Endymion with expressionless, yellow eyes.

Another figure rested by the large window at the stern of the ship. The window light illuminated the soft curls which had escaped the two knots which twisted the rest of her hair into two long ponytails, but her face was in shadow.

At Endymion's curious gaze, she turned fully toward him, meeting his gaze with an almost imperceptible smile. Although her soft beauty disarmed him, somehow the look in her eyes made him feel inexplicably comforted.

The captain cleared her throat, and Endymion snapped back to attention.

"So...," she said, "I see we have royalty aboard."

Endymion smoothly interjected, "I never claimed to be royalty."

She grinned at him, lifting a familiar piece of paper - the treaty - seal broken and obviously read. Endymion barely kept himself from reacting. She also tossed something golden and shiny up in the air, catching it back in her hand easily. His signet ring. "These pretty things say otherwise," she said.

"A prince, Usagi," she said, turning to the girl by the window. "Imagine the reward for returning him alive to Elysian... or dead to the Crescent Realm." She raised a brow at him but he didn't react.

Usagi took the treaty in her hands and ran her eyes down the words, in a way that made it clear it wasn't the first time she'd read it. "You want to make peace with the Crescent Realm." The skepticism was clear in her voice as she raised her eyes from the document.

"As you no doubt know," Endymion said, "the Crescent Realm has been in an upheaval for as long as anyone can remember."

"Thanks to the power-hungry whims of their queen," the captain said from behind the desk. "The  _lovely_  Nehelenia." She smirked. "Whom you intend to wed."

He grimaced inwardly at the thought. Although the queen of the Crescent Realm was a more than suitable match for him, if he was honest Nehelenia gave him the creeps. "I make no promises," he said, firmly. "I am willing to discuss various terms of alliance to secure peace."

"Peace or war, it's no consequence to us," she said blithely. "The witch who rules the Crescent Realm is not our concern, outside of avoiding her whenever possible. Not to speak ill of your darling fiancee," she drawled, with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Usagi lowered her eyes, folding the treaty thoughtfully in her hands. "Still, V," she murmured. "A prince..."

For a few minutes, all the women gathered together in a group in the corner of the room, speaking in hushed voices that Endymion struggled to hear over the creak of the boat and splash of the waves. Even the cats seemed to circle in on the cluster.

Finally, the girl with the buns in her hair stepped forward. "Alright, Prince Endymion of Elysian," she said. "Welcome aboard the Silver Millennium." She extended her hand, and Endymion took it hesitantly. Her fingers were surprisingly warm despite the chill of the sea air that permeated the entire ship. "We will see you safe passage to the Crescent Realm, treaty in hand."

"Never let it be said we stood in the way of true love," the captain, settling herself back behind the desk with a grin. Endymion fought back a gag. "There is a price of course," she continued and Endymion nodded. He'd expected no less.

"A pardon," said Usagi. Endymion realized he was still grasping her hand, and let go with what he hoped was a graceful and nonchalant movement. "An official pardon for any non-violent crime committed while sailing under the white rabbit flag."

Endymion was reluctant to agree. Money was one thing, but siding officially with wanted pirates? Still... the red-ribboned captain was still dangling the treaty from her thumb and forefinger, raising a brow at Endymion expectedly.

And Usagi was still looking up at him with those disarming blue eyes. His hand still felt the ghost of her touch.

Finally, he nodded. "Agreed."

"Then it is settled," the captain said, dropping the treaty and standing. "Mercury, is he well enough to be removed to the brig?"

"Wait," Usagi said, turning toward the group. "Release him into my protection instead." There was a pause, Endymion found himself holding his breath. "He could be of use to us on board," she added.

The captain shifted her gaze to Endymion. "You may yet," she murmured. Then she gave a grin and wink. "So be it." She tossed Endymion's signet ring and Usagi fumbled to catch it.

With a mischievous grin she slipped it on - where it spun loosely around her slender finger - and wriggled her fingers at Endymion with a wink. "'C'mon," she said, smiling at him as if he was a close friend instead of a bartered passenger. "I'll show you around."

* * *

There were murmurs and whispers from the crew as they snuck glances at Endymion during their chores and duties, but Usagi didn't appear to notice, darting down the steps ahead of him with the air of someone used to the rolls and buckles of a ship at sea.

"So, what should I call you?" she called over her shoulder, turning to smirk at him with her arms resting on the banister. "Your Highness? Your Majesty? Your Worshipfulness?" She gave an exaggerated bow.

"Endymion is fine."

She pretended to ponder deeply, her finger pressed against her lower lip. "That's still a bit of a mouthful," she confided. Realizing she only came up to his mid-chest from her position two steps below him on the stairs, she lithely slipped past him back up the steps until she stood a step above him - eye level. She smiled.

"I'll call you Endy," she said.

He managed to find his voice in time to say, "I suppose I have no say in this matter."

She was already brushing by him again, leading him down the stairs to the main deck of the ship. "No," she said, with another smile.

"So... the captain...," Endymion started, falling into step with her as they walked across the deck. "Is she really like the stories say?"

"The captain?" she repeated, blinking for a moment. Then she stopped walking, and leaned against the side of the ship, looking up at Endymion with a quizzical expression.

He nodded his head back to the quarters they'd recently vacated.

"What do the stories say?" she asked, looking at him almost wistfully. The sea air lifted and tangled tendrils of her hair, making them brush against her face and neck. The blue of her eyes was like a reflection of the sky.

"Oh..." Uncomfortably he shrugged, remembering Naru's loyal response when he'd dared to disparage Serenity. "It's just talk. Stories. The cruel beauty tied to a cursed ship..."

"Cruel?" she echoed, something like hurt flashing in her eyes. Her lips pulled down slightly and she leaned closer to him. "They say she's cruel?"

"To be fair, you rob ships-"

"Only for what we need!" she insisted. "We mostly trade. And you'd be surprised how many ships attack us  _first."_

Endymion wisely kept quiet on the matter, looking out over the ocean. "Do you think we'll be to the Crescent Realm by week's end?"

To his dismay, she shook her head in response. "No," she said. "It will likely take us twice that."

"But-" Twice that? When he was separated from his men and probably assumed dead... was Nehelenia preparing to invade Elysian at this very moment?

"This isn't some diplomatic vessel like the one that wrecked in the storm," she insisted. "We take our own routes - we cannot risk running into trouble. We promised you safe passage." She lifted her chin, eyes determined and clear. "And you will have it." Her expression almost took his breath away, and then she relaxed into a smile. "Endy," she added, tapping his chest with her finger and this time he really did forget how to breathe.

"Haruka!" she called, walking over alongside the mast. A tall woman with short, sandy colored hair was hauling a rope over her shoulder. She gave Endymion a suspicious once-over with a raised brow.

"Rare that we have a man on board, Kitten."

"But not unheard of," Usagi said. Or was she Kitten? Endymion realized he'd forgotten to ask her true name, as he was certain she wasn't really 'Usagi', either. He chided himself for such an obvious misstep. In this situation, information was everything, and he'd been too distracted by the curve of her lips to even secure her identity or position aboard the ship.

Usagi was explaining Endymion's passage to Haruka. "Anyway, I need you to show him the ropes," she smiled, "literally, I guess."

With a graceful step, another woman joined them - she had teal waves of hair that spilled down her back, tied back with a silk scarf. She gave Endymion a slow smile, putting a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Unclench, darling," she said. "He seems harmless."

Endymion wasn't sure whether or not to be offended to be considered such. Usagi gave the two women some direction on what she needed done, and they acquiesced with fond respect.

"Oh!" Usagi turned as she was leaning, spinning around to face them again. "And could you tell him about Captain Serenity?"

Haruka raised her eyebrows.

"Just... tell him she's not... cruel." For a moment her expression faltered, then she was nodding quickly and heading off in the opposite direction with a purposeful gait. Endymion forced his eyes away from the sway of her hips.

"Your hands will get a bit rough, Your Highness," Haruka said, handing him a thick rope.

"I'm not afraid of hard work," he answered, easily lifting the heavy rope over his shoulder, and she gave him a nod of grudging approval.

Haruka hadn't been lying - after a few hours Endymion's shoulders were aching and his hands raw - but he never complained and seemed to impress the two women with how quick a learner he was.

While they worked, they talked, and Endymion learned their story. Michiru had been a duchess, which was clear in the practiced grace and delicate nature in which she moved, even as she hoisted sails and wound fishing nets. Haruka had been one of her ladies in waiting. "Yes, I even wore dresses," the blonde said with a sour grin, "but if you ask me again, I'll deny it."

"So, did the Silver Millennium rescue you, too?"

Michiru gave a serene smile, "We ran away on our own."

Haruka grinned at her, "No castle walls can hold us."

"But we did find sanctuary here on board," Michiru said, curling her fingers through Haruka's and bringing them to her lips. The tough veneer on the other girl melted away in an instant to become a flustered blush. "I always did love the sea," she added, not looking away from her lover's eyes. Haruka coughed a bit, and Endymion politely turned away to give her some time to recover.

"Captain Serenity is the furthest thing from cruel and ruthless," Haruka said, a bit later. "Whatever you've heard must've come from the mouths of men." Her tone made it clear she found that source to be less than trustworthy, and Endymion had to agree she had a point.

The sun had moved a considerable distance across the sky by the time Usagi returned to them. She got a full report from Michiru, then asked, "How's Hotaru holding up?"

With a warm smile, Michiru nodded. "She's well. She was exploring the galley with Jup and Merc earlier. Naru's taken a special liking to her as well."

Then Usagi turned and smiled at Endymion, "And you? How has the pirate life been treating you so far?" She looked him up and down, and he pushed his hair out of his eyes with one hand. He was still a bit out of breath and knew the sun had probably darkened his skin a bit already. He noticed her cheeks were a bit pink as well.

"Come with me," she said, and he followed her toward the bow of the ship. "I've spoken with our navigators and we think we may be able to get you to your destination a bit faster."

"Thank you," he said, gratefully. If the captain was willing to do that for him, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"About what I said earlier - the legends of Captain Serenity's cruelty are just that - legends," he said. "People say all manner of strange things about the Silver Millennium, I'm sure the half of them aren't true."

"What do they say?" she asked, stopping him with a hand on the hem of his sleeve. The action made him start, most people weren't nearly bold enough to touch his clothing so familiarly - being royalty meant everyone kept themselves at a distance. Still, he reminded himself with a wiry smile, on this ship he was just lucky not to be in the brig. And he couldn't say he minded her being this close.

He turned toward her, and leaned one hand on the railing of the ship, regarding her silently for a moment. He'd seen plenty of beautiful girls in his life, heck, even since involuntarily boarding this ship. But he couldn't bring himself to look away from Usagi, from the way the sunlight danced on her skin, from the sadness in those haunting blue eyes. Never had he seen such heart-wrenching loveliness and never had he felt so utterly entranced.

He wondered what her story was, if she was escaping a situation similar to Naru's, similar to all the girls the Silver Millennium rescued. Who had wanted to hurt her, to trade her, to devalue her? Endymion had to swallow back bile in his throat at the thought of Usagi - helpless to cruel husband, slipping a piece of silver beneath her pillow and praying.

"They say the ship is a ghost ship, manned only by the spirits of women drowned at sea," he finally said, and was rewarded with an eyeroll and giggle.

"No," she said. "Ghosts would certainly eat a lot less." He smiled along with her, thinking of some more wild tails to tell her.

"They say you're mermaids," he said and that made her gasp in delight.

She leaned in conspiratorially. "Maybe Michiru is," she whispered, with a mischievous smile that made him ache to kiss her.

"They say...," Endymion tried to think around his distraction, "they say the captain is cursed." Usagi's eyes widened. "That she has no heart," he continued, "and that she cannot touch upon dry land - ever - until she finds it again. She can't even take the scuttle boats to the docks, trusting that instead to her crew."

He noticed she'd turned away from him, twisting from his grasp. Her hands clutched the railing so her knuckles whitened. "That's true," she said softly. "She can never return to land. Not until she finds what's been taken from her." She raised one hand to her chest, her gaze wistful. "But it's not her heart," she murmured, almost to herself. "She still has that."

"I apolo-," he started to say, but she turned toward him again and was  _so close_  he lost his words to the ocean breeze. She looked up at him with a searching, thoughtful expression, lips falling open. Endymion was sure she could hear his heart beating.

"Do you know you have golden flecks in your eyes?" she whispered.

"A ship approaches!" a voice called from the crow's nest.

In a moment, she was rushing toward the mast. The rest of the crew had also erupted into action.

"Captain," Naru said to Usagi with a salute, handing her a sword. "Jupiter and Mars have the cannons at the ready."

"Captain?" Endymion whirled to look at Usagi - No, at  _Serenity._

"I never did introduce myself," Serenity said, "deepest apologies, Your Highness." She gave an almost-sad half smile, and the sheer beauty of it was dizzying to him. "Captain Serenity of the Silver Millennium." She spread her arms and gave a deep bow. "Also known as the white rabbit - hence Usagi," she explained with an acknowledging tilt of her head. "At your service."

Touching his hand to his chest, Endymion bowed his head as well. "Captain," he managed to say.

"Now, we have to hurry," Serenity said, turning serious and worried eyes toward the ship on the horizon. "We've got trouble coming."

* * *


	2. Pierce through your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for your enthusiasm for this fic! The messages, and comments and reviews I got here, on AO3 and tumblr just... blew me away. I am so happy you all seem to be liking this idea so much. I hope this part lives up to your expectations! This is a tad shorter than the last chapter, but hopefully doesn't disappoint!
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta reader, Irritablevowel!!

"Mercenaries," Mars said, lowering the telescope. "One ship, decently armed. Not sure how many men."

"There are here for Hotaru," Michiru said, her voice tight with worry. She lowered the small handmirror she'd been holding. A small, young girl stood next to her, with dark hair and serious eyes and her arms wrapped around Michiru's waist. Endymion guessed that must be Hotaru. "Her father hired them to come take her back."

Endymion wondered how Michiru would be so sure, and his confusion must have shown on his face because Mars turned to him.

"Michiru is never wrong," she explained.

"She's not going back to that monster," Michiru said, her voice steel. Beside her, Haruka stood at the ready.

Serenity looked at Michiru, eyes shining with conviction. "She won't." Then, "Can we outrun them?" Serenity directed her question to Mars.

The other woman her head. "They are a smaller ship, and faster," Mars said. "And they will not lightly give up their bounty."

"Then," Serenity nodded, determined, "we fight."

Michiru left to take Hotaru down to the cabins below. Somehow Endymion knew the sailor would defend Hotaru with her very life, if it came down to it.

"Venus!" Serenity turned toward the woman with the red ribbon in her hair, the one Endymion had previously mistaken for the captain. "My first mate," she explained to Endymion. Then, "I leave you with him," she told Venus, who gave a confident nod.

Venus turned toward Endymion with a calculating look. "You any good with a sword?" She said, tossing him one of the two strapped to her waist. He caught it by the hilt in one smooth movement, and spun it deftly, tossing it from hand to hand and running through some quick manuvers.

He winked, "A bit."

"Okay, cocky," Venus said, trying not to look too impressed. "Just do your stuff."

A watery explosion shook the ship to the cries of the crew. "A cannon," Jupiter cried, running to the rail. "Warning shot."

"They can't sink us with Hotaru on board," Mercury said. "But if they get her, they'll blow this whole ship to smithereens."

Serenity tied a fabric scabbard around her waist, and lifted up a strange metal weapon Endymion had never seen before. She looked at the invaders with a lifted chin and sharp eyes, all determination and resolve - even though he noticed her hand shaking at her side before she clenched her fist. "They won't do either," she said.

At Serenity's order, The Silver Millennium fired cannons at the other ship, which rocked the vessel but didn't sink it. A small boat was being rowed toward them, too close to be within range.

The men climbed aboard the ship quickly, swords swinging and knives bared. And everyone sprung into action.

Endymion was busy fighting off the mercenaries, who were skilled with a sword as well as backhanded (not many people used trickery when sparring with a prince, but Endymion was trained in many military manuvers, which included possible subterfuge), but he still beat them back - even so far as to send one stumbling overboard, cursing.

Unable to keep from glancing in Serenity's direction when he could, he noticed her throwing the strange weapon like a discus, knocking swords out of hands and hats off of heads... And even causing some painful looking wounds.

The battle was over fairly quickly, with most of the crew of the attacking vessel swimming desperately back to their ship, wounded and embarrassed.

Only the leader remained, and a few of his men - but all of them were disarmed and held at sword-point against the railing of the ship. The leader of the hired killers was a scary looking, bulky man with scars and tattoos that seemed made to intimidate. He snarled. "Old man dint tell us the bunch of wenches would be like 'es," he snarled. "Ain't worth the gold." He glared at Serenity and spit on the deck of the ship. At the disrespect, she raised her sword.

"Give us your hats," Venus said, stepping forward.

"W-what?" The leader cursed, "I'd-"

"Give them, and we'll let you go," Serenity added. Behind them, the crew murmured their agreement, settling into battle stance.

With a curse, the leader tossed his hat on the deck, and his men (the ones left on board anyway) did the same. "You're just lucky you ain't worth my time."

As they sailed away, Serenity jumped onto the railing, holding a rope for balance and calling out over the sea. "Tell them!" She shouted, "Tell all villains that come to steal back what doesn't belong to them, for all who mistreat or hurt innocents: in the name of The Silver Milliennium, we will punish you!" She was took a few heaving breaths - her chin lifted with pride and her cheeks flushed with righteousness. The sea wind lifted and tangled her hair behind her.

"You okay there, Princey? Your jaw's a little slack," Venus said, walking up to him and sheathing her sword.

"She's... amazing...," he said, not taking his eyes of Serenity.

Venus bit back a laugh, looking at him with a knowing expression. "C'mon," she said, "Merc's gonna wanna to check you over." Sure enough, the ship medic was heading toward them purposely, bandages at the ready.

"I can't believe you did that hat thing again," Mercury said to Venus, who winked in response.

"Yup!" she lifted it with a flourish, before sitting it back on her head. "Got one you for too!" She presented a wide-brimmed, feathered hat to Mercury, who waved it off. "Fine," the first mate huffed. She bowed and offered the hat up to Serenity, who was just jogging over to them after checking on Hotaru.

"Our spoils, Captain," she said, ceremoniously. With similar pomp, Serenity took the hat and placed it on her head, where it lay crookedly across one of the buns in her hair.

"Accepted," the captain said, with a pleased smile.

"You steal only what you need, huh?" Endymion said, sending a teasing smirk in Serenity's direction. The captain looked at him very seriously.

"Who's to say I didn't need a hat?" she said, primly.

* * *

That night in the galley the rum flowed - along with cheering and bawdy songs and plenty of laughter. Endymion sat with Naru, happy for the familiar face.

"I admit I may have wrong about your captian," he said, bowing his head slightly. "Forgive me."

Naru slid a cup of rum across the table. "Drink your apology," she laughed.

A hush fell over the room as Serenity and her officers entered. The captain was dressed in a silk rose-colored gown, adorned with lace and silk flowers. Although she was freshly washed and hair brushed and shining, the ill-gotten hat remained on her golden head.

"Sailors," she said, voice echoing in the room, "today our safe life here on board was threatened once again, but once again we rose triumphant!" The cheers were deafening. She raised her hat and bowed deeply. "Tonight we celebrate this boat, the sea and each other!"

"I'll drink to that!" Venus cried, and everyone lifted their cups again.

Next to Haruka, Hotaru clapped her hands as the other girl squeezed her shoulder. Michiru stood, settling a violin under her chin and lifting the bow.

The tune she played was smooth but lively, and a few members of the crew stood to dance. Haruka gave a deep, sweeping bow to Serenity, and then lead her in the quick waltz along the warn wooden floor, the silly hat falling off mid-twirl.

Haruka would've been trained in dancing during her time in court (although Endymion noticed she was effortlessly assuming the man's steps), but he wondered where Serenity had picked up this particular talent. Although her movements weren't naturally graceful, she danced as if she had been doing so her whole life, moving with the ship as naturally as she breathed. She laughed, cheeks flushed with energy and alcohol, full skirt swirling around her ankles. He'd only ever seen her in the loose pants of her captain's clothes, but she was as dazzling in the dress as she was throwing her weapon in battle, as she was when she was caring for her crew. So many different sides to this one woman, each one more enigmatic and fascinating than the last.

"You're staring," Naru teased, and Endymion quickly downed his rum to hide his flusterment. Just as quickly, it was refilled and back in his hand.

It wasn't long before Venus was gesturing to him to come forward, calling out, "C'mon, Prince. You must know all the newest dances at court."

Dizzily, he walked to the front of the room, trying not to jostle the dancers on the way. Laughing, Serenity caught his hands - for the second time he marveled at the warmth of her hands. "Show me what would impress in the halls of the Elysian court," she said, smirking a bit. Serenity's charm and personality was so multifaceted and all-encompassing, he'd forgotten how dimiutive she was physically. Up close, she barely reached his chin, and had to lift her pretty face up to meet his eyes.

"I will duly try, Captain," he said, "but the movement of the ship is distracting." 'As is the low cut of that dress,' he added silently. "And I've had a lot of rum..."

She didn't take his excuses, and he ended up settling his hand on her waist, on the soft, warn silk of the dress. Up close he noticed the hems were a bit loose, the lace torn in places, the silk flowers threading a bit at the edges. The dress was a luxurious item to be sure, beautiful and well-made, but it wasn't brand new. Bartered, Endymion wondered, or stolen?

He twined his other hand through hers, and started to lead her in a moderately paced dance, murmuring the steps as she did her best to keep up. Despite Endymion being a better dancer, Serenity was clearly at an advantage, being used to dancing on a ship rocking in the middle of the ocean.

"Not bad, Endy," Serenity said, and he grinned at her.

"A lie worthy of a pirate," he said, with a self-depreciating smile.

She twirled away and back to him with a flourish, and he caught her without a stumble. Serenity smiled up at him and he swore his heart forgot to beat for a few seconds.

Between the effects of the alcohol and the gentle sway of the ship, Endymion found it a bit difficult sometimes to stay a respectful distance apart from her. When he'd step forward a bit to catch himself, he'd end up closer to her, arms bent as the two swayed a bit nearer to each other. The curve of her neck and warmth of her breath made him reclutant to pull back again, and she didn't seem to mind. Unconsciously, he tightened his hand a bit on her waist, enjoying the feel of her beneath his palm. Humming a bit, he spread his fingers to catch more of her, pulling her closer still.

Fascinated by how the tendrils of hair by her ear trembled each time he breathed, it took him a moment to realize the music had stopped. His hand was still on her waist, the swell of her breasts brushing against his chest, her blue eyes sparkling up at him and a delicate blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you for the dance," she whispered, a small smile on her lips. She twirled from his grasp, and he reached after her, stumbling forward despite himself. He was caught and supported under both arms by Jupiter and Haruka.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit," the brunette laughed, and he tried to protest, eyes seeking Serenity through the blur of revellers and the haze of drunkeness.

There was some more singing, some more drinking, and the next morning he awoke on a bench in the galley, the crew in various stages of grogginess and the Captain and her officers long gone.

* * *

Endymion acclimated quickly to life on board The Silver Millennium. It was hard work, every crew member expected to help keep the ship running - himself included. The crew dined together and bathed together (using seawater run through a filter of Mercury's design), and slept in bunks beneath the deck. Serenity and her officers stayed in different quarters, off of the room with the silver Endymion had been brought to from the sickbay when he first came aboard.

For the time being, he slept in the sickbay - since he was its only occupant. And he bathed alone while Jupiter and Mars stood guard outside the washroom door.

"Some of these women haven't seen a man a while," Mars said, and it was obvious by the tone she didn't see what the appeal was. "It could be awkward if one were to sneak in to catch a glimpse of you, considering you are bartered cargo and property of the captain."

He raised a brow, "And a prince," he added. "Of an entire country. So... That would also be a reason to guard me at my most vulnerable, I'd think."

She blinked at him, expression unchanging. "If you say so," she said, closing the door and turning her back.

"If he's property of the captain, does that mean she could join him, if she wanted?" He heard Jupiter ask through the wood of the door, and fought a blush as hard as he could, although there was no one in the washroom to see him.

Despite his time spent helping where he could (or where he was told to) he'd been able to spend a lot of time with Serenity, although in his opinion there was never enough time with the enchanting captain of the ship.

Recently, she'd run through the route planning with him, talking about her 'navigators' (strangely, the only other presences in the room were the two cats - white and black - but Endymion knew she couldn't have meant them. At least, he didn't think so). She explained they may need to detour if they were called by someone needing help, but quickly added, "Those only take a few hours. Time seems to move differently when we are chasing a silver prayer."

"Why silver?" He'd enquired and her eyes took on such a deep sadness he instantly regretted asking.

"We need silver to break the curse," she said, mournfully, looking at the velvet bag full of tarnished promises. "But I don't know why it's never enough..."

At that moment he knew his heart was hers, because of how it broke so completely at the look in her eyes.

* * *

One day, the sun had started its descent toward the watery horizon when Serenity walked up to him, two training swords in her hands. She tossed one to him and he caught it deftly, automatically standing in battle pose.

"You did some pretty tricks during the battle to protect Hotaru," Serenity said. "Show me some."

"Happy to. But I know you can handle yourself, Captain," Endymion replied.

She laughed and shook her head. "Perhaps. But honestly I'm not as good with a sword as I should be... Venus is always on me to practice more with her or Haruka." And yet somehow, even with those two on board and wiling to help her, she was asking  _him_  for advice. He tried not to read too much into it. Perhaps the other women were busy, or perhaps Serenity was just keeping Endymion from being too idle on his break from chores.

Endymion ran through a quick succession of movements, which she parroted with her usual strange sort of grace. They sparred a bit, with him going slower than usual and explaining a bit about his moves.

"The pitch of the boat throws me off," he admitted after a while. "It never bothers you." He'd noticed the same while dancing with her - although he had to put the thought of that evening out of his mind before his distraction lead to her winning.

She shrugged, lifting the sword to block his shot. "It's all I know."

He berated himself for his callous statement and, using his distraction against him, she turned and the swords clanged together in a block move. With one fluid movement, Endymion twisted his arm and forced her grip from weapon, which clattered uselessly to the deck.

He had her back pressed to the railing of the ship, the salty splash of the waves misting onto her bangs. He was once again surprised by her smallness, if he didn't know better he could think her helpless and vulnerable, with the widening of her eyes and the way her lips fell open just slightly.

"Now you're disarmed," he said, his sword still crossed near her chest, he rested his other hand on the railing just to the side of her.

They were mere inches apart, if he lowered his head and bent his shoulders he could close the space between their lips in seconds. Errant wisps of her hair caressed his cheeks, blown toward him by the ocean breeze. For a moment they stared at each other, breathless.

Then, "A priate is never disarmed," Serenity said. With a swift movement, she slammed her empty fist to his chest. "So this is when I use the dagger strapped to my waist to pierce through your heart."

Unwittingly, he put his hand over hers, fingers caressing her knuckles until her hand relaxed to rest flat against his chest. She looked up at him, eyes searching his, a blush staining her cheeks an enchanting rose color.

"I think you already have," he murmured, lowering his head to brush his forehead against hers.

"Endy..." Her other hand crept up to his neck, fingers curling in his hair. It was as if time stood still, and something deep and inexpressible urged them closer, despite this being wrong...

She sighed softly as he brushed his upper lip against hers. She moved her lips slightly toward his but froze just short of kissing him outright. His heart pounded against her palm.

"We..." she started to say, all the words tumbling in her mind - _they shouldn't, they can't, this can only end badly_. His hand fell to her waist, his thumb sliding over her belly, brushing against the cotton of her shirt.

"I know...," he breathed. There are more important things than this. A war to stop, a treaty to deliver, lives aboard this ship to protect. And yet neither of them pulled away.

Suddenly, Serenity braced herself against the railing and lifted her mouth to his, pressing her lips to his in a swift, firm, achingly warm kiss. Then - just as quickly - she pulled back, and stepped away, looking at him with sad, conflicted eyes. "You will get safe passage to the Crescent Realm," she said, desperately trying - and failing - to keep her features resolute and serious. "That is all I can give."

And then she turned and hurried away.

* * *

 


	3. Queen Nehelenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for coming along with me for this ride! :)  
> and happy birthday again to Midnightdrops - hey, I finished this whole thing before your birthday month ended!
> 
> Thanks again to my beta, irritablevowel, who mentioned she wouldn't mind a possible epilogue. well, we'll see...

After that night, Endymion didn't see much of the captain for a few days. She'd smiled at him when they caught each other's eyes across the ship, with a nod clearly meant to show there were no hard feelings between them, but it wasn't the same as their easy camaraderie before. She'd kissed him, and she wanted to again, but knew she shouldn't - that was enough for her to keep her distance.

Mercury informed him the Silver Millennium would soon be docking for supplies - and the ship was abuzz with preparations and some excitement. It was bittersweet, for a few crew members were planning to leave the ship at the port - women rescued by Serenity and ready for their hard-won freedom.

And among them were Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.

Although the three hadn't planned on leaving so soon, it was decided the ship simply wasn't safe for them anymore. Michiru was pretty sure Tomoe had been thwarted with the sound defeating of the mercenaries he hired, but he  _was_  a ruthless and rich man. Better for Hotaru and her adoptive mothers to find safe haven in the rolling hills of Elysian and the villages beyond.

Venus and Jupiter would be part of the group accompanying the women who were leaving the ship to disappear through Port Midnight into the lands beyond, as well as some crew members who would help bring supplies bartered and won back to the ship.

They anchored off shore just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Endymion stood ready to help lower the smaller boat into the water, as the crew members going ashore filed in.

"I hope you understand why you cannot come ashore," Venus said to him.

"I do," he said. She'd have no argument from him. Port Midnight technically straddled the border of Elysian and the Crescent Realm, crouching in the salty brine of the inlet sea separating the two kingdoms. Jurisdiction was contested and no law reigned, save the law of thieves, travelers, and pirates. Although Endymion was sure he and the pirates of the Silver Millennium could handle any trouble, him being recognized and causing a scuffle (or attempted kidnapping for ransom) wouldn't do anyone any good.

Captain Serenity stood on the deck, bidding goodbye to all who were leaving. Girls and women bowed in gratitude, some kissing her hand, one or two brave enough to hug her.

Serenity's lip trembled slightly when Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru stepped before her.

"The woman named Pluto will meet us by the pebbles of the inlet beach," Michiru said, fingers caressing the side of her mirror as she read whatever it was she could see there.

Serenity nodded, sniffing a bit. Michiru took her arm, hand curling around her elbow in a firm, strong grip which Serenity returned. "You are truly an exceptional person," the taller woman said, sincerity ringing in her voice. "The thought that someone like you is here - looking out for us. It will always bring me peace."

Haruka engulfed Serenity in a tight hug. "Later, Kitten," she murmured into her ear, mussing Serenity's hair a bit - as if she was a cherished little sister and not a feared pirate captain. Serenity didn't seem to mind, wiping at her eyes with a watery smile.

Hotaru was last, wrapping her arms around Serenity's waist and thanking her from the bottom of her heart. "We'll meet again," Hotaru said, wide eyes almost spookily sincere when she spoke.

Serenity didn't trust herself to speak, so she just ran her fingers through the young girl's glossy black hair.

* * *

The crew remaining on board had dispersed, leaving Serenity standing alone at the bow of the ship, watching the boat as it rowed away in the growing darkness.

Endymion watched her silence, taking a few quiet steps up the stairs toward where she stood.

He knew he should turn and leave - Serenity had very clearly laid out her boundaries and he wouldn't overstep. But for a moment he just watched her, as she braced her hand on the railing of the ship and reached out as far as she could - fingers curling toward the departing boat... No, Endymion realized, not toward the boat. Toward the the strip of land that by now was nothing but a dark blotch on the horizon.

She was so still and so silent for so long that Endymion was sure he hadn't been noticed, and he made to turn away when she spoke.

"Tell me about your kingdom," she said. He started a bit and looked up at her, but she remained where she was, hands on the rail, back to him, face toward the horizon.

For a moment he gathered his thoughts, then began to describe his land as best he could - the main occupations of his people, the trade, the boundaries. While he talked, he watched the moon as it danced in and out of the clouds, turning them an ethereal silver color as it sailed through the sky like a silver ship through a never-ending ocean.

"Is there grass?"

The wistful question was so sudden that he stopped mid sentence and had to regroup. Serenity still hadn't turned around, her hands still resting on the railing.

"Y-yes, of course," he managed. "Fields of it. Farms with tall wheat, wild meadows, and short green lawns around the palace."

"Flowers?"

"Yes," he murmured. "All colors. Light and colorful in spring, heavy with fragrance in summer. Bees, too, plenty of those buzzing through them."

"What does it smell like?" She caught herself and although he still couldn't see her face, he could clearly imagine her forlorn half-smile. "I've forgotten all but the scent of salt and damp wood."

Endymion took a breath and tried to call his inner poet, to do justice to the scent of flowers. He found himself calling forth all the sensations of his home that he'd been missing these past weeks - and then he was describing the summer trees rustling in the breeze, the earthy scent of leaves in fall, the heavy rains of winter and the mist it released on the chilled air. The sounds of children playing, the din of the marketplace, the taste of fruit picked right off the tree.

He only realized his eyes were closed when he opened them, and saw that she had turned to face him, the moonlight illuminating the tears silently streaming down her face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He reached out, hesitantly, and she didn't pull away as he caressed her face, tears hot against his thumb as he gently brushed them away. The soft curls of the hair along her ear danced against the tips of his fingers.

"I promise," he said, voice soft and intense. "I will find a way to break this curse. I'll call to the best minds in my kingdom, use every resource I have at my disposal. I will not rest until you are no longer a prisoner of the sea."

She gave him a small, sad smile, brushing her fingertips against the back of his palm. "When you return home," she said, "and get married." She pulled away. "There will be bigger things on your mind than helping a pirate."

Serenity turned and started down the stairs, and after a few moments he shook himself and followed her. They'd just walked into Mars' and Jupiter's line of sight, as the two stood guard a little bit away. The two woman exchanged a glance, but Endymion didn't bother to dwell on it.

"Regardless of all that," he said to Serenity, "I _will_  do everything in my power to free you - to make sure you are safe, and happy."

She turned at the door to the captain's quarters, eyes once again filled with tears despite the defiant look on her face. " _Happy_?" she challenged, voice trembling with something like anger. "But the first glimmer of true happiness I've felt for as long as I can remember is because of you. For hells sake, Endy, how can you promise me happiness just before you _leave me forever_?"

Endymion's breath caught at the meaning in her words, and even she looked a bit surprised at her own admission. But then her gaze cleared and she looked at him with sad sort of resignation he never wanted to see her eyes again.

"Retiring for the night, Captain?" Jupiter asked, as she stepped forward. Mars' gaze shifted from Serenity to Endymion in a silent reminder, 'your crew always looks to you.'

Serenity shook her head, looking out over the deck of the ship, and the sparse crew of the night watch. With a sigh, she beckoned Endymion to follow her and entered her rooms, to finish their talk in private. He closed the door behind them and she lit a lantern and filled the room with a shadowy sort of soft light.

Lifting the lantern up to the wall, the flickering light spilling across a map. Of Elysian, of the Crescent Realm. Of the great expanse of the sea.

"You have to prevent Queen Nehelenia from holding all the lands from here to the sky," Serenity said, looking at the map. "Whatever it takes. I understand that."

"I don't want to," he said, in a strangled sort of voice. "But royalty is its own kind of curse."

She put the lantern down on the desk, the turned the wick until the shadows grew and the room darkened.

"And I have to find my own freedom," she whispered.

For an achingly long moment neither spoke, the ship rocking gently in the calm waters.

"After the boat returns, we'll head west. We'll be close enough to Crescent Realm in two days' time," Serenity said softly. "A crew will row you close enough to shore to swim the rest of the way. As long as you hold up your end of the bargain should we need a pardon, I don't care what you tell Nehelenia. You can claim you were held prisoner, if you wish. Or that you simply washed ashore by the blessing of the mermaids. You needn't mention pirates, The Silver Millennium or... me."

He brushed his fingers to the back of her hand, and she relaxed a bit into his touch, her fingers opening slightly as his thumb slid across her palm. The caress sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Your story will be told," Endymion said, still holding her hand. It didn't matter it couldn't come from his lips directly, a properly placed rumor in court and his whole kingdom would know Captain Serenity wasn't cold-hearted and cruel, that she wasn't a ghost or a fairy tale but a real person, flesh and blood, beautiful and brave and scared and hurting. And that she would help to free you for the cost of a piece of silver, but couldn't find the key to her own release.

Unable to stop himself, he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to the inside her wrist. He caught the hitch in her breathing, and shut his eyes against the taste of her skin.

"Just until landfall," Serenity whispered, "can we pretend?" She looked at him in the dim light, his eyes adjusted enough now to see her eyes - bright and beautiful - as the words tumbled out of her mouth. "Pretend that you aren't a prince, that I'm not a wanted pirate. That there is no curse, no war - that it's just... that we-," she trailed off, eyes searching his desperately.

Once again he cupped her face in his hand, stroking her hair with his fingers. "Serenity-," he breathed her name like a prayer and that was all the answer she needed.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

She tasted like the salt of the ocean and of her tears - and of their first kiss on the deck just days ago - but then her lips parted beneath his and her mouth was as sweet to his tongue as the fruit he'd been describing to her just minutes ago. It was as if he'd found heavy summer sunlight on a damp sea-misted night.

She kissed him eagerly, hungrily, and he met her with equal fervor, clutching her waist to pull her closer, burying his other hand in her hair. They stumbled backwards, until she hitched her hand onto the wall, steading herself as he ran his lips down her neck, losing himself in her scent and softness and the aching sweetness of her skin.

"You'll always have my heart," she said, shutting her eyes against the burning tears. "No matter what, Endymion..." He pulled back to look at her, tangled hair and soft lips and flushed cheeks.

"And you mine," he promised. Her little hands - still so warm - clutched at his shirt and tugged until he found himself pulling her close for another searing kiss.

Outside the doors, Jupiter and Mars stood watch - sorrow in their eyes.

* * *

They were still half a day's journey from Crescent Realm when the warning cry was raised from the crow's nest. "Ships! On the horizon!"

Endymion was helping Mercury mix some tinctures in the sickbay, and he felt his heart sink at the fear in Mercury's eyes. "Jupiter never sounds that anxious," she said, and they both turned and ran up the stairs to the bright daylight on deck.

Serenity and the rest of her crew were running to the deck, Mars tossing the captain the telescope with a tight expression in her eyes. "There are dozens," she said, as Serenity raised the telescope to her eye, "the whole kingdom's armada is out there."

Jupiter was climbing down from lookout, switching places with another crew member and jogging toward Serenity and the others. "They are flying the flags of the Crescent Realm  _and_  Elysian."

"Military," Mars said, giving Endymion a sharp look.

He pulled himself up on the railing, taking another telescope Mercury had handed him. "Some of them are mine," he confirmed. "They must've sailed directly from Elysian." He sighed, worry creasing his eyes. "They are in attack formation."

He raised the telescope again and spotted Kunzite at the helm of the biggest ship, and despite everything else, felt a flood of relief that his guard was alright.

"Launching a rescue mission for a man who doesn't need rescuing," Venus said, then snapped her fingers. "So there  _is_  a downside to having a prince on board."

"We've thwarted attempted 'rescues' before," Jupiter pointed out.

"We can't take an armada worth of military ships," Mars said, flatly.

"We can try to outrun them," Mercury suggested, "sail out to open sea, where we have the advantage."

"And do what with Endy?" Serenity said. "Throw him overboard for them to retrieve?"

Both Endymion and Venus exchanged a look that said they considered the idea worthy of merit. "Despite how you found me, I promise I'm a good swimmer," he said.

"But if he's off the ship, they have no reason not to blow us completely out of the water," Mercury pointed out. Endymion cringed as he agreed.

Serenity rolled her eyes and lifted her head heavenward in exasperation before steeling herself and turning to the crew.

Then, "Run up the white flag!" she shouted to the crew, who rushed to follow her orders. "Arm yourselves, prepare to be on the defensive but do  _not_  attack!"

"I'll try to signal Kunzite," Endymion said, reaching for a rope to climb the railing. Serenity put a hand on his arm, and he stopped and faced her for a moment.

Chaos swirled around them and both were deeply aware of the need to hurry - but for a few seconds it all faded behind them as they looked at each other for what could well be their only chance to say goodbye. "Thank you," he said, "for saving my life."

"Anytime," she murmured, meaningfully. She reached into a leather pouch slung off her belt and handed him a folded piece of waxed parchment - the treaty - and his golden signet ring. She pressed both into his hand, curling his fingers over them. They shared an intense, desperate look. "Goodbye," she whispered and then turned back to shout orders and directions at her crew.

Endymion shook his head and stood on the railing, waving to the ships. Through the telescope he saw Kunzite wave back.

The lead ship had Crescent Realm flags - the inverted crescent moon - but Kunzite stood beside Nehelenia at the helm. There were a few tense moments, before Kunzite shouted some commands to the crew, and the Crescent Realm ship then raised a small white flag.

The crew murmured in relief, although the tension didn't completely go away.

"We hand over Endymion safe and sound," Venus murmured, sword bouncing in her hand. "We call in our pardon, we go free." She kept repeating this under her breath, in a tone that made it clear she expected it to go much differently.

They were boarded quickly, soldiers from both Elysian and the Crescent Realm soon filled the deck. They eyed the pirates suspiciously, weapons at the ready. The crew of the Silver Millennium also stood at the ready - but soon became acutely aware they were outnumbered, out-trained, and utterly out of luck unless this went perfectly.

A bead of sweat tickled its way down Serenity's neck. This was a power keg - one wrong move and the whole thing could blow up - and badly. Endymion, however, stood confident and tall next to her, a cool expression on his handsome features.

"How do you look so calm?" she murmured to him, and he gave her a small smirk.

"Practice," he said out of the side of his mouth. "I'm a prince, remember? This is what I'm trained to deal with."

Kunzite climbed up the rope later and swung himself on deck with the grace of a jungle cat. He looked at Endymion with obvious relief in his eyes, despite his stoic expression. "Glad to see you in one piece, Your Highness," he said, a small smile on his lips.

Endymion inclined his head, smiling back at his general, "Likewise."

Any mirth that hid in Kunzite's expression vanished as he turned and extended his hand to someone else who climbed on board. Somehow the tension seemed to triple as Nehelenia stepped onto the deck of the Silver Millennium.

She looked at the ship with a raised brow and wrinkle of her nose, and then turned toward Serenity. The blonde wore no special adornments to signify her as captain (often, Venus decorated herself as decoy although there hadn't been enough time to do so now), yet Nehelenia seemed to know who she was.

The queen narrowed her eyes, the seething anger in her expression so palpable that Serenity almost took a step backwards. She'd never met this woman in person before, why was she looking at her with such personal loathing?

Nehelenia blinked, and then turned to Endymion with a tight smile. "I see our rescue mission was a bit misplaced, Prince Endymion."

He nodded, bowing his head slightly. "I appreciate your efforts, of course, Queen Nehelenia. You couldn't have known I was quite safe, and being returned to you by the grace of the captain and crew of this very vessel."

Nehelenia smirked a bit, then gave a light laugh that clashed strangely with the intense look in her eyes as she surveyed the ship. "Yes. By the grace of pirates," she said. Then she met his eyes and all levity vanished from her expression. "I want them all returned to land for trial."

The gasp went up from the crew, some voices scared, some offended and angry. There was a scuffling of movement but Serenity turned and raised her hand, shaking her head ever so slightly at her crew. 'Let Endymion try to talk his way out of this,' she thought, glancing at him and his stoic, measured expression as he locked eyes with the queen. 'So no one has to be hurt...'

"I assure you that won't be necessary," he said, smoothly. "They've been nothing but accommodating in taking me back to you. I've witnessed no crimes while on board, I have the treaty and all my possessions. Surely you can admit that my safe passage is worth them sailing free?" He smiled, as if he was merely discussing the weather and not the fate of all the women aboard the ship, including his true love. "After all, it saves you and yours the trouble of transporting prisoners, and lets us focus instead on the unification of our two kingdoms."

Nehelenia regarded him with a silent, unreadable expression.

"Elysian has granted them clemency," he continued, "in exchange for my life. I ask that, in honor of our continuing partnership, the Crescent Realm does the same."

For a long moment no one spoke. Endymion's face was still calm, his eyes appearing open and unguarded, but Serenity caught the tension in his shoulders. He was nervous. She swallowed.

Then, Nehelenia smiled. "Very well, Prince. In honor of our upcoming peace discussions, and the treaty which you've carried safely to us, the crew may go free."

The soldiers exchanged glances, lowering their weapons. The crew murmured and exchanged looks, relieved but still guarded. Venus' hand did not leave the hilt of her sword.

"However," she said, "I want to make an example of their captain." Nehelenia's voice nearly cracked as she once again looked at Serenity, eyes almost wild with hate, despite her measured expression. She pointed a trembling finger at Serenity and ordered, "Seize her!"

The men moved quickly, grabbing Serenity's arms and throwing aside her sword. The pirate crew reacted with swords raised and Venus and Jupiter rushed toward their captain.

"Stop!" Serenity ordered her crew, and Endymion sent a similar command to his soldiers. Nehelenia's men kept their weapons out, pointed at the pirates. The two men holding Serenity's arms did not release her.

"Queen Nehelenia," Endymion started, putting his hand up in a calming gesture, "There is no need-"

"She will be brought back to the Crescent Realm, tried for her crimes, and hanged," Nehelenia said.

"We have a pardon-" Serenity started to say.

"Not in  _my_  lands!" Nehelenia shouted, taking a step toward Serenity has if to slap her - but stopping herself just in time.

"I will not allow you to take this woman prisoner for anything done while sailing in Elysian waters," Endymion said, firmly. "And you can't prove she was ever in your realms."

Serenity looked up at Nehelenia's eyes, searching them. Something strange and yet familiar twisted in her stomach.

"I know you," Serenity murmured, and Nehelenia looked at her sharply. Serenity's brows knit, her eyes still searching Nehelenia's. "I know you. I remember you..."

Snarling, Nehelenia lunged toward Serenity. "You little brat!" she cried, her face so twisted with hate it hardly looked human. "You will ruin it all!" She grabbed Serenity, pulling her free of the soldiers and twisting her arm back until the blonde gasped in pain.

The pirates rushed toward their captain, and Nehelenia's soldiers held them back - sword clashed with sword as the women began to fight desperately for their captain - against a trained and armed military.

Knowing that not aiding Nehelenia could jeopardize the treaty, yet unwilling to attack without reason, Kunzite held Elysian's men back with a gesture, neither attacking nor defending Serenity's crew.

"Stop this!" Endymion said, hand moving to the hilt of his sword. Beside him Kunzite tensed as well, and all the Elysian soldiers stood at the ready.

"Are you willing to start a war over this worthless pirate?!" Nehelenia screamed. "Fine! If you won't see her hanged for her crimes, I will make an example of her here and now!" She flung Serenity to the ground and grabbed a sword from a nearby solider.

"I've wanted this for a long time," the queen said, a terrible smile spreading across her face. "To finally be rid of you for good." She swung at Serenity, who dodged and rolled. Serenity pulled the knife from her belt, blocking the sword as best she could before it could pierce her skin. But a knife in a sword fight wouldn't last for long.

Endymion leapt to Serenity's side, raising his sword and blocking Nehelenia's blow. For a moment something dark and dangerous crackled along Nehelenia's weapon - dark, vine-like lightning scattering along the metal.

"Well, then you will both perish," the queen said, her voice deep and seeming to come from more than one place, "And  _all_  this will be mine."

Whipping the sword down, she threw the ball of black magic at Serenity.

But it never hit her.

The battle on the ship froze in silence as Endymion fell. Serenity screamed, catching him in her arms and sinking to her knees. Although there was no visible wound, the static from the attack still crackled in the air. Endymion looked up and met her eyes with a pained expression; a small line of blood leaked from his lips. "Endymion...why?" she murmured through dry lips.

Then, Serenity looked up through tear-filled eyes at Nehelenia. Something coiled in her chest - hot and familiar and scary and powerful and true - burning through her veins and shaking her hands and covering her vision with a bright, white light.

The Silver Crystal.

Instantly and instinctively, Serenity knew what to do, cupping her hands around the floating crystal and then pushing them forward, sending a white beam of power straight into Nehelenia's heart.

"The curse is broken," Serenity said.

Nehelenia's eyes rolled back, and she screamed with such a horrible, bone-shuttering sound that the soldiers and crew fell to their knees, covering their ears. "YOU BRAT! YOU HORRIBLE GIRL! I'LL-" for a moment they saw Nehelenia - white hair and brittle skin - black eyes and fanged teeth - and then she was nothing. Nothing but dust and the echo of her scream in the air and scorch mark on the wood of the ship.

"I remember...," Venus said, looking at Serenity in shock. "I... remember."

_There was a party - a celebration of the rare solar eclipse. Practically all of the Crescent Realm was there, the queen standing tall and regal, and her young daughter - no more than ten - was giggling with some friends by a fountain._

_With a sudden trembling of the earth and the sound of breaking glass all the mirrors shattered. Amid the screams and chaos, the figure appeared. Frightening in her beauty, dark eyed and darker hearted. The queen recoiled as the intruder spoke, with a twisted smile._

_"Finally, sister, I have my revenge."_

_Her magic was strong, and hate stronger. The curse rang from her lips, "You shall no longer rule. You shall no longer live." The queen shuttered backwards, eyes searching for her daughter among the panicking throngs. "Your line, your name, **shall be forgotten**." _

_The witch whirled, set her sights on the princess, cowering into Venus' arms. "Your daughter shall never again take a breath on this land, as long as I live!"_

_The princess gasped, her hands coming to her throat in a panic. A woman appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with hair like the sea at night, and eyes like a blood moon. She gathered the princess in her arms, and looked at Venus._

_"Run," she said._

_And run they did. Joined by the rest of the princess's guard - Jupiter, Mars, Mercury - away from the screams and chaos of the palace, through the misty, dark night into the cold brine of the sea. The princess lay limp in the stranger's arms, lips turning a horrifying shade of blue._

_"Passage!" the woman called, and a band of traveling folk helped them onto a small dingy, which Jupiter starting rowing at the woman's direction. The princess stirred but didn't wake._

_One of the royal family's ships was still docked just off shore-_ Silver Millennium _painted across the side in golden script. The ship was silent_ _and empty, the sailors all had been celebrating in the great hall._

_They climbed on board and the woman set Serenity down on the deck of the ship. Color had returned to the princess' cheeks, much to everyone's relief._

_"Who are you? What happened?" Venus demanded, choking back tears. "Where is the queen?"_

_"I am no one of consequence," she answered. "And what happened was decades-old revenge come to horrible fruition. " Her eyes lowered, face twisting in grief. "The queen is gone, and with her, the silver crystal."_

_"But-"_

_"There is no time," the woman said. "Soon the curse will spread as far as us, and you too will forget the Serenity line ever ruled these lands." She turned to the princess, gaze soft. "Nehelenia is powerful, but she made a crucial mistake in enacting her curse. She said the princess would never take a breath on this_ land _." She looked from face to face, sympathy in her eyes. They were all so young. So scared._

_"She must never, ever set foot on solid ground again. Stay to the sea, always to the sea, until the time comes the curse can be broken."_

_"We don't know the first thing about sailing a ship!" Mars protested._

_"You must sail west, you will find help at a small village of seafaring folk. Tell them Pluto sent you, and they will help you."_

_"I've read enough about sailing to get us there," Mercury offered and the others murmured in determined agreement. Pluto felt her heart twist with pride._

_"You must hurry. I cannot hold the curse for long. Soon enough you will forget who you really are, or what transpired tonight," she said. Already, Jupiter's eyes looked glassy, Mercury looked confused. Mars stubbornly fought it, shaking her head and shutting her eyes._

_Pluto grabbed Venus's hands, and looked her right in the eyes, "Sail west. Remember - protect Serenity."_

_"With my life."_

_"She will be compelled to help her people, to come and save those who need it most. I will make sure she continues to do so - it will serve to gather you a crew as well. As long as she doesn't lose that, she will retain a piece of who she is. Remember - to break the curse, she must obtain the Silver Crystal."_

_"Silver..." Venus trailed off, and then blinked, looking around. "... what?"_

_Pluto was gone, and the princess opened her eyes._

* * *

The deck of the Silver Millennium was a mass of confusion, as memories flooded back to everyone. Some of the soldiers who had been serving Nehelenia fell to their knees, swearing allegiance to their long-lost princess, others still looked angry and confused.

And everyone,  _everyone_  was speaking at once.

"I remember you," Endymion murmured, in an amazed tone, looking at Serenity with half-lidded eyes. He managed to give a small smile, through a wince of pain. "I was twelve," he said. "You came with your mother to a trade summit."

She brushed his hair back from his forehead. Nodded. "Yes," she choked out, smile trembling as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I remember now. You said my hair looked like dumplings." She gave a half-laugh, half-sob. "I swore to hate you forever."

He tried to smile but ended up grimacing. With his last bit of energy, he reached up to brush his fingers against her cheek. "I love you," he said. "I love you, the pirate and the princess. I-," and his hand fell limply to his side.

"ENDYMION!" The name tore from her throat, the crystal in her hand pulsed in her agony. The ship fell into silence, all eyes on the scene before them.

The pirates' faces were slack with grief and horror.

Kunzite fell to his knees.

"Use the crystal, daughter," a familiar voice whispered in Serenity's ear. "Use your power - one last time." Nodding, the princess drew the crystal toward her heart, feeling the power thrum through her veins, calling to it from the sky, the earth, the very air around them.

"Heal him," she told it, and the light encompassed them both.

* * *

She awoke in the sickbay, Mercury dabbing her forehead with a warm cloth, a concerned expression on her beautiful face.

Gasping, Serenity sat up. "Endymion!" she cried. "Everyone! What-"

With a soothing sound, Venus sat down next to her on the bed, gently pushing her back onto the pillows. "Endymion is fine. You healed him - at no small expense to yourself," she admonished. "You've been out for hours. Anyway, loverboy is out on the deck, making order out of chaos." The first mate smirked a bit, "And doing a damn good job of it, but please don't tell him I said so."

"Venus...," Serenity looked at her first mate - her guard - the one who was always there, who's arms she ran into when Nehelenia had destroyed their kingdom.

"Hi, Princess," the guard answered softly, a warm smile spreading across her face.

Serenity flung into her friend's arms, sobbing openly as Venus stroked her hair. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter gathered on the bed, too, a tangle of arms and hair and tear-streaked faces. "I remember you," the princess sniffled, "I remember you all. My guardians, my tutors, my trainers, my closest friends."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this curse with me," Serenity whispered, and Mars scoffed.

"We'll follow you to the ends of the earth and back," she said.

"And nearly did," Jupiter said, tugging fondly on Serenity's hair with a wink.

Serenity realized she was laughing and crying at the same time, arms full of her friends, overwhelmed with memories of happier times and gratefulness for their loyalty.

"Your people will want to talk to you, soon," Mercury said, pulling away slightly. "Now that you are mostly recovered."

"My people," Serenity murmured, shutting her eyes. It was surreal, trying to make sense of all her recovered memories - all she'd been taught (diplomacy, Serenity remembered, was drilled into her since she could barely walk. No wonder Endymion was so sure of himself before - royalty really  _is_  trained for that sort of thing), all she'd been raised to do. What she was  _meant_  to do. And her mother...

Mars took her hand firmly, shaking her arm a bit. "Later," she said, firmly. "Now you need to go out there and address the masses."

"I really have my work cut out for me," Serenity said.

"Yeah, the Crescent Realm is a mess," Jupiter shrugged. "But no one better to fix it than their lost princess... erm, queen."

A coronation. A kingdom. Land...

"We are here with you," Venus reminded her. "Always."

"Endymion, too," Mercury pointed out. "I'm sure he's willing to help."

"Especially with ending that pesky cold war," Jupiter said, with a half a grin. "I'm sure negotiations will go much easier, now."

Venus made a clicking sound with her mouth and grinned at Serenity, who had the grace to blush.

"Ready?" Mars looked at Serenity, offering her hand to help her up.

Serenity nodded, while her mind whirled. Didn't Endymion say that royalty was its own sort of prison? But... "Imagine all I could do," she said, thinking of Hotaru - being so sure they'd meet again. She could protect Hotaru... all of them... and give all who needed her so much more than a crowded ship and a life of crime.

It was that thought that propelled her off the bed and through the sickbay doors, where Endymion was standing on the deck above. He bowed slightly. "Princess," he said.

"Prince," she dipped her head and body in a graceful, small curtsy - muscle memory she didn't know she had. He grinned and reached out, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Ready?" he whispered, his eyes warm and sparkling. Serenity nodded, allowing him to guide her toward the mezzanine, where she looked out over the crowd.

Her crew, her soldiers, Endymion's people and hers. She took a deep breath. Endymion squeezed her hand.

"Venus," Serenity said, "have Luna and Artemis set a course ... for  _home._ "

 


End file.
